Lost then found
by Danniic66
Summary: Darren is having a hard time adjusting to his new position as a prince, and goes in search of answers in a coffin. rated k just in case .


**lost then found**

I decided that in all the Darren Shan saga you never see enough of Mr. Crepsley and Darren showing how much they mean to each other, and for me that's a big no; no. So here is my first fanfic especially for all the Darren Shan and Mr. Crepsley fans out there who see them as father and son. (I'm a terrible speller so if there are mistakes please don't hunt me down… ^.^)

Set just after Darren is made a vampire prince.

**(Darren's pov)**

I finally reached my room after what felt like a life time of walking, I was physically and emotionally drained, so much has happened in such a short space of time, failing my trials, running away from punishment, finding the vampaneze lurking in the belly of our own home, watching my close friend Gavner be murder by my "so-called" friend Kurda's, my watery "fall" down vampire mountains, being found by the wolves we first travelled with on our journey here, exposing the traitor Kurda to the clan, the fight with the vampaneze, Arra's untimely death, and now this.

"I'm a prince, a prince of all vampires" I said to the four walls of my cell. I should have been happy, I should have been over the moon I wasn't going to be taken to the hall of death and killed, so why couldn't I stop the tears, why did I feel I was the last person on earth, alone and scared. All my vampiric life I've been around death, blood, killing.

"No one my age should have to put up with this." I was feeling sorry for myself and just wanted to curl up into a ball and die but I couldn't, so I curled up and wept to myself, trying so hard to sleep, hopefully not to be disturbed until the following nightfall. It seemed however sleep was far from me, I tossed and turned every which way, almost falling out of my hammock a few times.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked staring up at the dark rocky ceiling of my Cell. I didn't even know if I was talking to anyone in particular, or to the vampire gods themselves, for allowing all of this to happen to me, and now on top of it all. They wouldn't even let me sleep.

I kept staring at the ceiling, making patens out of the jagged rocks in my head, then out of no where, came a flood of memories about me and Mr. Crepsley, and all we had been through together. My whole life with him flashed in front of me in a split second, I forced my eyes open and found my cheeks where wet from my tears, but not tears of sadness oh no, tears of happiness and revelation as I realised I was never going to be alone, not while I had to look after me, and show me all our clans ways.

My heart started pounding and I realised I could not be comfortable in my own room at this moment in time, so I went in search for another, one closer to home. As I approached the door to the new cell I smiled and entered.

**(Mr.**** Crepsley's pov)**

My chest was swelled with pride, my assistant; my vampiric son was a prince. I spent most of the night shacking hands with everyone, being slapped on the back, being spoken to by everyone repeating the same thing "You must be so proud", "You must be so happy". Then after about 30 minuets of madness I realised Where is Darren? I fort my way out of the crowd and manned to find Saba my old mentor. Slightly out of breath from all the fighting, I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I needed a word, but also I needed to catch my breath. Saba smiled.

"Take your time Larten, I am in no rush." He put his hand on my back and led me to a quite tunnel just outside the hall of princes. Straitening myself out, I asked.

"Have you, by any chance, seen where Darren has crept off to?"

"Last I saw he was creeping out of the hall just after all of the commotion started."

"Do you know where he may have gone?"

"Sorry old friend alas I do not" Saba thought for a while "Maybe he was curled off to his cell, it was been a long and tiring last few weeks, he may just of needed to rest."

His words eased me slightly but I was still worried, saying a silent thank you to Saba, I started off in the direction of Darren's cell.

The halls where very quite apart from a few vampires here and there either on watch or drinking themselves silly, I really do hope Darren is alright, it is unlike him to just wonder off like this, especially now he is a prince, such things can not be done, his people must see him. I was so lost in my thoughts I foolishly managed to walked straight into the back of the now blind games master Vanez.

"I am so terribly sorry, I do not hurt you did I?" I said rather worried.

"And here I was thinking I was the only blind vampire in this place." Vanez laughed "Congratulations by the way to you and young Prince Darr…" he looked confused sensing Darren was not with me "where is Darren anyway I thought he would be drinking himself stupid by now,"

"I'm heading to his sell now to see if he is there, he crept away after the commotion in the hall of princes started."

"Well he has had a very long few weeks his probably just resting."

"Yes that is what Saba also said."

"See the two of us can't be wrong. Now do you mind fetching me another drink please after you so rudely bumped into me and made me drop mine?" Vanez tried to sound serious but the big smile on his face gave him away, however I did as he asked and as I was walking away he shouted "GET ONE FOR YOURSELF TO!" I smiled inward.

I returned a couple of moments later with ale for Vanez and a mug of water for myself, He would never know it is not ale; I am really not in the mood for a drink, especially when I do not even know where my young assistant is. I sat down next to Vanez, passed him his drink, and started drinking my "ale".

"I thought I told you to get a drink not a mug of water." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"How in paradise did you know I did not get ale?" I was in quite a lot of shock.

"Please… do not take me for a fool. I may be blind but my sense of smell is now 10 folds that of yours, besides you're sitting right next to me and I can smell that you aren't drinking ale."

I looked wide eyed at Vanez for a while.

"You will never seize to amaze me." I commented with a smile of my face "You are correct however, I do not have a mug of ale, I am far to worried about Darren to drink right now." I looked down at my mug of water defeated. That was however until Vanez jabbed me in the side with his elbow.

"If you're so worried about him stop moping here and go find him, and then once you do finally find him bring him and yourself back here and join Saba and me for a drink. He should be down soon." He smiled then sipped on his ale not saying another word.

"You know I might just take you up on your offer." Smiling I rose and left the blind games master to wait foe Saba to join him while I, go to my young assistant's cell.

**(Darren's pov)**

The new room I was in look identical to my own. The only difference was, where my hammock would have been was replaced by a wooden, sturdy looking coffin.

I gulped loudly remembering the last time I spent a long period of time in one of these; I had just been burred when I first "died" and I vowed never to stay in one ever again. Throughout all the years that had passed since then, I had only stayed in one; after that and that was when I first arrived here to Vampire Mountain, but by the luck of the gods I was able to trade it in for my hammock.

I looked around the cell and noted a few bits and bobs lying around. Small bottles of blood here and there and a red pare of slippers, which where neatly tucked away under the coffin. I took a few steps towards the closed lid… I stopped… right at the side of it… hesitantly I knocked to see if the old vampire was asleep, after no answer I knocked again and then again. After a forth knock I decided I would lift the lid. I took a deep breath and opened it very slowly and very quietly, and when I realised he wasn't "at home" I released the breath I had been holding.

Even though the vampire wasn't there I didn't feel down hearted, in fact I felt a lot better knowing he wasn't here, at least this way I didn't have to go through the embarrassment of explaining my actions. I licked my lips nervously… looked at the open coffin… there was a red blanket inside covering the hard wooden bottom… I looked at the door way to make sure no one was there… hesitated even more. Then a little voice popped into my head.

"Wow… I mean it man, I really can't believe you have run off to creepy Crepsley like a baby." The voice sounded like Steve's, and I spun around expecting to see him behind me. But no one was there.

"Get a grip Darren your loosing it." I said trying to relax.

"Ye you are if you have to run off to your 'daddy's' coffin when little baby Darren is all alone and scared. Ha-ha you make me laugh, some prince you are, a little blood and hardship and you run away with your tail in between your legs, hahahaha." The mocking voice of Steve has made me reconsider what I was doing, and I turned away to leave.

As I reached the door I stopped, I wasn't doing this because I was a baby, everyone needs confuting every now and again, and this was just the only way I could get it. By coming to Mr. Crepsley's cell, I have shown to myself that I needed the old vampire, my mentor, my vampiric dad, more then I could ever put into words.

"wow… you really have gone down hill since you betrayed and took my place as a vamp…" before the voice in my head could finish I blocked it out, wanting nothing more to do with it, even if it did sound like Steve, I knew it wasn't.

I headed back to the coffin at quick pace and before I could try and talk myself out of it, I leaped into the coffin… slammed the lid shoot and stared wide eyed into the darkness. At first I was breathing heavily and deeply, but as I started to carm down I started to relax, I felt the warm embrace of Mr. Crepsley's coffin and burred my head into the ruby red blanket, taking even more comfort out of the fact I knew Mr. Crepsley would lie his head in exactly the same place as mine was now. And in just a few seconds I was sound asleep, in my mentors coffin, surrounded by everything that was his, and for the first time since coming here I felt at peace and I slept soundly… until I was rudely awaked by something rubbing over my forehead…

**(Mr. Crepsley's pov)**

I reached Darren's cell in record time. I stood just to the side of his door so I could not be seen through the door way, I court my breath Larten I really think you are starting to get old. I knocked my thought away with a wave of my hand, and walked into Harkat… I was confused at first, and then remembered they did shear a room.

"Hello Mr. Crepsley…has you seen Darren… around I never got chance…to congratulate him… when he was blooded because… I couldn't find him…" Harkat looked almost as worried as me, but I kept a brave face one and replied.

"I to, am on the hunt for Darren, he slipped away after the celebrations started, I thought he may of retired here to get some rest."

"I don't like this, what if… something really bad has happened…to him. What if Kurda had more men…then we first thought and…they got to him for telling…the vampire princes about there plan?" He was walking all over the place now looking for clues as to where Darren had gone to.

"Do not be silly he is a prince now and even a mad vampire knows never to kill a prince it is just unheard of." I stiffened as well as trying to convince Harkat I was trying to convince myself as well. "He is more then likely drinking ale with a nosey group of vampires celebrating him becoming a prince." I looked down at Harkat who was mulling it over him his head.

"Maybe your right, I … shouldn't jump to conclusions as… swiftly as I did… I am going to go and look… for him in some other halls what… are you going to do?" he looked up at me and I now he wanted me to say come with him.

"I will go back to the hall of princes and look there, he might just be adjusting to his new position." I sounded as convincing as it would of if I had been telling the truth.

"If I find him I will…tell him you are looking for him…there and send him up to you." Without another word Harkat walked out of the cell door and out into the hussles and bussles of the halls to find his friend.

I walked over to Darren's hammock and sat down. I ran my hand over his blanket, remembering him lying underneath it after the hall of flame trial. I stared at the blanket, remembering my feelings as he lay there all burnt and in pain, with nothing I could do to help him; I his mentor, his protector was helpless. Watching over him while he slept, watching him wriggle and fight against nightmares, he had every night and I suspect still dose. I remember how lost I felt while he was there, how empty, I just hope to the vampire gods I never have to watch him die, if he did die, I would soon followed, died of a broken heart.

I snapped out of my daydream to small wet drops on Darren's blanket and knew instantly I was crying, I wiped the tears a way with quick speed just in case anyone came in and saw me. I stud up and walked out of the Cell only to stop once and look back at Darren's empty hammock. I felt an unearthly force pushing me in the direction of my own cell. I did not go against the force and willingly followed. The closer I approached my cell the weaker the force became, until I was standing in the doorway of my own cell, which was situated only 2 corners down from Darren's. I stood; looking around the force had completely vanished. I looked around once more. Saw nothing and turned to leave, but as I did the force came back with great energy and almost dragged me further into my own cell.

I could not make heads or tails of what was going on and was about to try and leave again when my ears court sound of sleepful breathing and slight snoring coming from my coffin. At first I thought it might have been a drunken vampire who curled into the wrong coffin, I was about to throw the lid open and give the vampire inside a good seeing to, but somehow out of nowhere I knew it wasn't a drunken vampire, I knew 100% it was Darren. I slowly and ever so quietly walked over to the side of the coffin and slowly lifted the lid. And my suspicion was correct; there curled up like a cat was Darren, wrapped up in the blanket I sleep upon every night.

I smiled overjoyed that what Harkat had said was not true, even after my performance in his and Darren's cell, his words did play on my mind, but here he was sleeping more peacefully then I had ever seen him do so before. While we where at the Cirque Du Freak I did not have to worry about his safety to much, everyone at the cirque liked Darren and I knew hand on heart that they would not let anything bad happen to him. However on the trek to Vampire Mountain that was a different story, I hardly ever slept and when I really did I was only in a very light sleep just in case we where attacked. I would gladly spend hours in the sun if I knew it would have kept him safe.

I watch as Darren shuffled and muttered something in his sleep. I tried to listen in but could not make out the words, even with my extremely good hearing. I stared at the young boy in the coffin, and all our memories together came back to me, the frightened look on his face when I first blooded him, the way he hated me for so long, I often find myself wondering if he still hated me, I would of asked but was scared my voice would wake him up, so I kept my question to myself and realised If he hated me this would be the last place he would want to be, maybe this is one of those 'cries for help' as humans put it. But then again when Darren needs help the norm would be for him to have mood swings. I was completely confused but I could tell that what ever Darren needed he was getting it out of my room sleeping in my coffin, I just stood there like new parents do when there watching over there new born in there cribs.

I felt like a proud father, my hand automatically reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from my young sons face. "Son" I said out loud not even sure if sound came out at all. "Son" I repeated a stray tear rolled down my check and a smile spread across my face. I spoke to my sleeping boy in barely a whisper. "Arra and I started to want a child when we where mates. But as I am sure you are a wear vampires do no have that capability." Sighing I put my hand on Darren's soft cheek "And yet here you are my son laying in my coffin, sleeping like an angle, I may never say these words again but you are my everything know, and I will do anything to protect you, mark my words, I love you Darren more then you will ever know, you have made me a very proud father." Tears where flowing freely know.

I watch him a little longer and decide I should leave him to rest, is should go in search of Harkat and tell him I had found Darren. I walked towards the door and stopped, turned walked back to the coffin and before I know what I was doing I kissed him on the forehead.

**(No ones point of view just like a story now :D )**

Darren bolted up right when he felt the weight on his forehead, his eyes snapped open and sprung at his attacker with tremendous force. Mr. Crepsley on the other hand jumped back into the wall so he could get a clear view of what was going on. Darren shot his eyes to where Mr. Crepsley was standing as went as red as the blanket he was lying on.

"Lart…erm I mean Mr. Crepsley…I was in here trying to find you when erm…" Darren went quiet, still sitting up in Mr. Crepsley's coffin.

"Well as you can see you have found me, why was you looking for me? Anything I can help you with?" that was all Mr. Crepsley could think of to say completely forgetting about the now drying tears which soaked his cheeks. Both looking as embarrassed and uneasy as each other.

"I wanted … erm … I wanted to ask…" he paused screaming at himself Come on Darren think! You can't let him laugh at you, if you tell him the truth he'll just laugh." He just looked down at his legs, nothing to say, wishing he could just crawl a way.

"Darren I think we need to talk" Mr. Crepsley tried to sound as confuting as possible, but he wasn't use to these situations and it came out rather harshly.

Darren looked at him with nothing but hurt and loneliness in his eyes, tears threatened to spill but he managed to keep control and bite his tongue. He jumped out of the coffin never braking eye contact with Mr. Crepsley, he stood proudly as a prince should and spoke. "I truly apologize for the lack of respect I have shown your personal space." And quietly added with sadness in his voice. "It will never happen again." Darren bowed and headed for the door. Mr. Crepsley watched on in disbelief, what is going on Darren was half way across the room when all of a sudden a red blur dashed in front of him and held him tightly in a hug Darren had been wanting for so long to reserve. Darren was stiff deadly stiff still over come by the shock his mentor was hugging him in a proper two armed hug not just a one arm thing that means nothing.

Mr. Crepsley started to believe he had done the wrong thing as Darren wasn't returning the hug and slowly started to let go of his assistant, when Darren realised he was about the break the embrace he flung his arms around Mr. Crepsley's neck and burred his face into his shoulder and started to cry. When Mr. Crepsley realised Darren was crying he started to instinctively rub his back. "Now; now come on it is alright." He broke the hug so he could look at Darren's, wiping the tears away with his thumps and holding Darren's face in his hands so he couldn't look away. "Now come on tell me what is wrong, it is unlike you to be like this. Why did you sneak away when the celebrations started?" he was smiling to show he wasn't angry and was here for him no matter what the answer was.

"I didn't feel much like celebrating… I just wanted to…I just wanted to be lone for a while." Darren was trying so hard not to make eye contact with him but gave up in the end. "I just felt lonely and out of place."

"You should never feel lonely. You have the whole clan you keep you company, and most import…"

"I DON'T WANT THE WHOLE CLAN… I just want to be accepted by one person. Just one vampire." He took a sharp intake of breath knowing he would have to finish what he started. "I want to be seen as your son not just your assistant." He looked at the floor waiting for the laughter to start, but non came, he slowly looked up to Mr. Crepsley's face and saw tears running down his cheeks, his mouth was open trying to form unhearable words.

"Do you think I only see you as my assistant?"

"I use to but now…now I'm not quite sure."

"Darren if I saw you as only my assistant, I would have gone looking for you as many times as I did when you fled your punishment. I would never of stuck up for you when we thought they were going to execute you after what you did for the clan, Darren please do not ever believe I see you as just my assistant. Assistance can be replaced" he looked away not sure how to put the last bit but the hope he saw in Darren's eyes convinced him he had to say it. "They can be replaced but a son…a son can never be replaced in the heart of his father, be they vampire or human."

Darren without saying a word hugged Mr. Crepsley again even more tightly then before.

"So I really do mean something more to you?" Darren asked to make sure he had herd correctly.

"Darren I would do anything for you. You are my son. And… and…" in barely a whisper so only Darren could hear his message. "I love you…son."

"I love you to… dad."

After a while of complete silence Mr. Crepsley spoke.

"We really should go and celebrate you becoming a prince, and I know Harkat is worried sick about you, we can leave this for another time." He smiled made himself presentable and walked towards the Hall in which he left the blind games master in all that time ago, Darren to made himself but looked around the room one last time saying a silent pray thanking the vampire gods for giving him what he needed the most, a father, smiling he ran out of the room to catch up with his dad. And side by side they both made there way over to a table at which sat Saba and Vanez who where arm wrestling with a couple of new generals,

**(Back at Mr. Crepsley's Cell)**

Arra and Gavner watched them both leave; Arra had tears in her eyes which trailed down her ghostly chin. Gavner put his arm around her in a bid to comfort her. "He may not have us anymore but at least we now he has Darren." Gavner smiled and started to walk in a bright light which had appeared on the back wall of the cell, Arra was alone now she looked back at the light then at the door again tears rolling freely now. "You always wanted a son, I may not have been able to provide one when I was alive, but I would gladly force you into the door again if it meant Darren would become your son, goodbye Larten and look after our son." And with that she was gone, along with Gavner and the light of paradise.

EL FIN

Hope you all enjoyed please R&R, this is my first fanfic so be gentle please even if u didnt like it and want to tell me to never try again i wont mind ^.^


End file.
